spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
FutureBob ElectronicPants
'''FutureBob ElectronicPants' is a spin-off created by TheJasbre202 and takes place in the year 3017, Robots have taken over most of the population while descendants of our beloved characters, (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward (the President) and Plankton) are some of the only living beings left in this world. The series is set to premiere in May, 2017 on TheJasbre202 TV. It was later revealed that the show will premiere May 12, 2017, closer than the original summer premiere planned. The show airs every Friday at 10 PM CST on TheJasbre202 TV. Since May 18, 2017, there have been awards with all the names and pics chosen by creator TheJasbre202. On July 27, 2017 it was announced that each individual season will have a different series title card. The series has been deemed the renaissance of great SpongeBob Fanon Wiki spin-offs, with the creative ideas, title cards, and writers. Ironically, the creator also works and co-showruns Basket Sponge's fourth season, also known as he revival. Phillydan25 also has been praised for his spin-off Life in Bikini Bottom for being edgy and original, like more of the golden age spin-offs from the early to mid 2010's. In Season One, former-crat and great spin-off writer and creator SBCA wrote and produced, but during the time of wrapping up the season, he retired from being a Bureaucrat on the wiki's staff, and also planned to retire completely, but hasn't, TheJasbre202 let him go from writing in any future seasons, but SBCA continues to produce, and in season 2, a co-producer will join in producing as SBCA wont be as active on the show. The series does have some people from the golden age of SBFW, which results in the series having that nostalgia. Crew *TheJasbre202 - Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Director, Plot Writer, Title Card Maker *SBCA - Producer, Writer (Season 1) *Rocky Lobster - Writer, Plot Writer *Phillydan25 - Writer *PolarKey - Writer (Season 2) *Kelpy G - Creative Director, Writer (Season 2) *Ghasltyop - Plot Writer (Episode VI) To sign up: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u-qxPIXQjsZi34cWKeWX8gBQsgpPGcIN_scKW2VPKno/edit Episodes For the series, TheJasbre202 runs the show, while he and Rocky Lobster write the season plot, while writers make it into a script and TheJasbre202 directs, SBCA produces. The show is planned to air on TheJasbre202's youtube channel as a radio show. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#WikiaArticleComments Series Overview Season One On May 3rd, 2017, it was announced that the show will also air on Luis TV and UltraFuse. On May 18th, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that the series will have a DVD release for the season in December, 2017, and that there will be podcast versions of these episodes on his YouTube channel. On May 20th, 2017, TheJasbre202 added The TIG to list of channels airing FutureBob, and it would be the final channel to air it. Season Two On July 21st, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced a 16-episode second season was in developmenthttp://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#comm-152420, and it would be the beginning of a changing point in the series. SBCA would not be a writer in this season because he departed when season 1 was finishing up and will be replaced by PolarKey. This season will air on TheJasbre202 TV, Luis TV, UltraFuse and The TIG. This season will premiere on December 1st, 2017.http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#comm-152420 A special will air in this season on Squidward Tentacles LXI and his presidency, The Terrible Travis might guest write. Specials In June, 2017 TheJasbre202 announced a special based on Patrick's Journey would air after the final episode of Season One. On July 31, 2017, a special based on Squidward's presidency history would air during or after Season Two, with possibly having The Terrible Travis guest writing. Story Arcs Episode Navigation Merchandise Home Video On May 3rd, 2017, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for December 12, 2017, just in time for christmas shopping. A special edition with bonus DVD with a version of the season as a movie, just without the intro, title cards and end credits. Comic Books On May 18, 2017 TheJasbre202 proposed to make comic books, with each one including each episode adapted from the scripts, and artwork by TheJasbre202 or someone else. Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Critical Reception Reviews Season One (2017) "So far, the series plot and the scripts make this one of those top SBFW spin-offs, I really think you all will enjoy the entry to the series, the plot is very epic and awesome, some of the best SBFW writers work on this show." - TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ''' "I wasn't expecting this. This is actually one of the best SBFW spin-offs '''around (recent or still active) so far, simply because it's so much better than a lot of the stuff on here and although it's slightly edgier ''than the original show itself, it captures what made it so good, as well as having a slightly more dramatic and atmospheric feel to it, which I love. It's very rare when I have to give this much praise to a spin-off so well done, Jasbre, you done a good deed." - Just a peppermint tea for me. (talk) 14:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC) "Stunningly and brilliantly in-depth and well-thought out, 8.5/10" - [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 02:54,05/19/2017 "I may not recommend it for best of the wiki, but it's something that's creepily grown in the wiki in 2017." --I never really sign off anymore, so why do I use these again? (talk) 06:15, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Way too overhyped by TheJasbre202, I really don't consider it as one of the best on the wiki. Many inconsistencies and a redundant plot base. However, I'm willing to see what else can be changed. Please don't ask me about this, just constructive criticism here. KrabbyBee (talk) 16:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) It's okay, but it's not anywhere near the best -SamsungWtr (talk) a show dat is about relatives of da crew trying to survive as evil wobots have taken over. tem had to pull all his courage together to wead dis but i eventually did it, a it is a bloody sans good show! a tem is serious when i use 'bloody'. da only pwoblem is dat it can bore sometimes a da writing style feels WAY 2 overrated but deez 2 things r easily looked over (a the writing i saw to improve when me bestie gets an ep). overall, dis show manages to b 2 much of a hypa but way underwated a da same time. polar just asked tem 2 remove da hyp-e ting but tem refuses so overall i gives dis show a four outta feeve. oh, why i dis called fewerbob electionpants again? - ''tem References Category:PG-13 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 Category:SPG Category:2017 Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Shows set in the future Category:Phillydan25 Category:PolarKey Category:SBCA Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Rocky Lobster Category:UltraFuse Category:Luis TV Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by PolarKey Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Phillydan25 Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Dark comedy Category:Futuristic